


Figure.09

by SonataNocturne



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Angst, Cutesy, Drabble Collection, Feels, Gen, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonataNocturne/pseuds/SonataNocturne
Summary: Drabble collection. Not related to each other. Please mind the warnings at notes!





	1. 0.

**Author's Note:**

> This first one is super sad and as you know the past please do not read if you feel like it. Trigger warning.

I can't believe they actually mourn me. I chose this! Please don't. Go away and live your lives. Happily, without me.  _Like you are supposed to._  You're all happier without me. I was only just a burden. Weighing you down, making the life painful.

  


It was painful for me too. Living with my own demons, that nobody else could see. Until they started to plague me so much that I couldn't handle it anymore. There was a small crack, revealing the demons, but then you all got used to them, and I was lost again.

  


Not that it would matter now anyway. I am dead.  _As I'm supposed to be._

  


You can't hear me cry anymore, I'm not a burden anymore.

  


I'm not there anymore.

  


So go on. Forget me, forget that I ever existed.

  


_Like it was supposed to be._


	2. 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not as sad as the first, but still there. The song belongs to Dead By Sunrise, all credits to them.

_Smoke another cigarette, it kills the pain, that's all that's left of me anymore_

  


Those two lines were ringing in his head when he sat behind the venue. A backdoor leading to a dark alley and at the other end of it was the van. He decided to sit there as long as he could see the others getting to the van. No need to leave yet. One more cigarette. But that was already his third and the pain was still there. Even when the line was bothering him, bouncing in the darkness of his mind, he didn't really know what it was. He didn't know how the line got there, but it wasn't leaving him alone.

  


The rain poured heavily on him but he didn't care. It was as dark as his thoughts. As cold as his world. As he puffed out a cloud of smoke it evaporated before the raindrops washed it to the ground. He was soaked, his blond strands dripping water on his face. Chewing his lip he dropped his head and stared at his feet. The tears were silent and he liked to pretend it was just the salty raindrops that made it suddenly so hard to see.

  


"Hey. Why are you sitting in the rain?"

  


Gaze and shrug.  _He didn't have any answers._

  


Then there was a warm hand on his shoulder, on the bare skin.

  


Swallow and shiver.  _Not even simple words._

  


The hand left but a thick fabric replaced it, slowly surrounding him. Then an arm wrapped around his shoulders.

  


"Come. Let's go already. It's too cold."

  


Sigh.  _Where did the words go?_

  


A yank and he was on his feet. Too tired to argue. Too hurt to fight.

  


Another swallow as he turned his gaze from the shiny asphalt.

  


"I know. And I am here. Always."

  


Sincere eyes, and he could see no lies behind them.

  


_He didn't need the words._

\------


	3. 2.

 

\--------

 

_Run. Run as fast as you can. Cause that's the only thing you are good at._

 

He scanned the room and grabbed what was his. The only thing. There was nothing more here for him. Biting his lip he turned on his heels and opened a door. Glancing one more time behind he slammed it shut and left.

 

"Chester."

 

"Don't. I need to go", he stopped, instantly regretting that he didn't just continue walking to the front door.

 

"No you don't."

 

"Yes I do. I'm not... Just leave me be."

 

"Why are you running?"

 

"Cause it's..."

 

"Easier. I know. But the easiest solution isn't necessarily the best one", Brad sighed.

 

Chester turned around and leaned then against the wall. His heavy sigh filled the room with fear and unnamed feelings.

 

_Should have left when I still could. I should have. I should have known better that I will just... Can't even do this properly._

 

"If you still love me don't go."

 

"If people keep tearing me apart I can't stay."

 

"If you keep your walls up that's exactly what people will want to do."

 

"Which is why I need to go."

 

"No. Running is easy, but it doesn't fix the problem", Brad sighed stepping in front of the other.

 

"Brad let me go."

 

Chester stared at him, pleading. Like he was forced to stay. But only the brown eyes were keeping him still.

 

"Say that you don't love me and I will."

 

Biting his lip he sighed. Just more unnamed feelings. And the one he feared the most.

 

"See. You can't."

 

"Brad...", Chester started but Brad stopped him with a kiss.

 

_I should have left when I still had the chance._

 

Cause the fingers entwining with his and the lips were begging him to stay.

 

 

\---------

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and reviews are also greatly appreciated.


End file.
